In Uthenera
by Silcuwen
Summary: "Una de las cosas buenas que tiene la Ruina es cómo une a la gente". Dos personas de dos mundos casi completamente distintos se encuentran en tiempos difíciles y encuentran que tienen más en común de lo que podían imaginar. Alistair/F!Mahariel.
1. Capítulo 1 Introducción

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age pertenece a las compañías BioWare y EA.

Dada la falta de fanfics de Dragon Age en español, me decidí a engrosar la lista un poco por mi parte. Entiendo que la pareja de Alistair y Mahariel no sea la más común en éste tipo de fanfics. No obstante, ese fue el camino que escogí yo en el juego, y quería transcribirlo de la forma más fiable posible aquí. Si a alguien no le gusta este tipo de pairing, es libre de dejar de leer y escoger otro. La mayoría de los diálogos, obviamente, no serán los del juego, pero si en algún momento tengo que hacer referencia a ellos será mínima, e incluso quizás un poco cambiada. El primer capítulo transcurre meses antes del inicio de la acción principal en el juego. Espero que os guste. ^^

* * *

**In Uthenera**

**Capítulo 1**

El acto de recibir el _vallaslin_ para un elfo dalishano era todo un honor, un gran acontecimiento que determinaba muchas cosas en su vida. El _vallaslin_ era el indicador tanto de que el elfo había alcanzado la mayoría de edad como del verdadero significado que tenía haber nacido en un pueblo libre; libre de la influencia humana que había castigado tan severamente a su raza, y especialmente a sus primos de las ciudades. Todos esperaban con ansia, desde pequeños, el momento de recibir aquella ceremonia, la marca que implicaba la bendición de los Creadores y la eterna protección del dios de su elección.

Y a Isilwen, joven miembro del clan Mahariel, le había llegado el momento de ser merecedora de tal honor.

Mucho tiempo después de que hubieran tenido lugar aquellos acontecimientos y muchos más que tendrían que venir tras de aquél, ella seguiría recordando aquél momento en que, con los cabellos rubios atados en un recogido tras su nuca y temblorosa y pálida por los nervios, había avanzado al centro del círculo que habían dispuesto la mayoría de sus hermanos y hermanas (todos menos los niños), en torno a la Custodia del clan, Marethari. Recordaría las palabras de ánimo de su buen amigo Tamlen, quien había pasado por aquél rito unos dos años antes que ella y mostraba, como los demás, su cara marcada con orgullo. Recordaría cómo se había arrodillado frente a la estatua de la diosa Mythal, su predilecta, para recibir sus bendiciones, en tanto que la ayudante de la Custodia, Merryl, le embadurnaba el rostro con un bálsamo que tenía las propiedades de relajar los músculos. Recordaría cómo la Custodia pronunciaba las palabras que daban comienzo a la solemne ceremonia, sus propios latidos del corazón que intentaba contener sin éxito, manteniendo los ojos cerrados en espera de recibir aquello por lo que allí estaba.

Y sobre todo, recordaría el dolor.

Nada, ni la charla anterior con Tamlen, ni el bálsamo que le habían puesto en el rostro, pudo prepararla para lo que sintió cuando la primera incisión fue practicada en su frente, al lado de una de sus sienes. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, conteniendo cualquier grito que deseara escaparse de entre ellos con ferocidad. No obstante, sus dientes no lograron contener un gemido apagado y gutural.

-Contente, _da'len_-le recordó la Custodia, su voz como siempre calma e inmutable-. Es el modo por el cual sabremos si estás preparada para dar el siguiente paso en tu vida.

Isilwen bien sabía aquello, que gritar era un símbolo de debilidad, una señal de que aún no se había superado la etapa infantil, y por ello debía soportarlo. No obstante, cuanto más se alargaba el rito, más difícil le resultaba hacerlo. Empezaba a sentir sus mejillas húmedas con las pocas lágrimas que se le habían escapado de sus firmemente cerrados párpados, el olor metálico característico de la sangre. Se preguntó si los pasos que debía de dar de ahora en adelante serían tan dolorosos como hacerse un _vallaslin_; probablemente, eso tuviera sentido. El pulso firme y pausado de la Custodia ayudaba en parte a soportar aquello, pero sólo en parte, pues eso sólo contribuía a alargar el sufrimiento. Aguantó con todo el estoicismo del que una muchacha tan joven como ella era capaz, todavía por un rato, que se le hizo una eternidad. Todo fue bien, hasta que sintió la limpia incisión a lo largo de su tabique nasal.

Entonces, en años posteriores, recordaría cómo había proferido un agudo grito, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, y había apartado la cara. Hubo una exclamación entre los miembros del clan, algunas murmuraciones, pero pronto se hizo el silencio. Un silencio incómodo. A través de sus firmemente cerrados párpados, sintió a la Custodia suspirar y ponerse de pie.

-Aún te falta trayecto-sentenció-. Aún no estás preparada del todo, _da'len_. Cuando lo estés, entonces se concluirá tu vallaslin, pero por el momento, lamento decir que la ceremonia debe concluir aquí.

-Qué… ¿qué quiere decir esto?-murmuró Isilwen, sintiéndose inquieta y un tanto humillada-. Podría haber continuado… sólo ha sido un momento, un pequeño momento, pero puedo seguir soportándolo…

-No hoy-cortó la Custodia con severidad-. Es mi última palabra, _da'len_. _Ir abelas_. Merryl-ordenó a su ayudante-, lávale la cara y trátale las heridas para que cicatricen bien.

La joven elfa no pudo hacer otra cosa que acatar la palabra de su hahren, agachando la cabeza con resignación mientras se dejaba tratar por las manos cuidadosas de Merryl. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Iba a ser el hazmerreír del clan. Había decepcionado a sus mayores y a Mythal por aquél pequeño acto de debilidad. ¿Acaso había ofendido en algo que hubiera hecho a los Creadores? No era capaz de recordar qué comportamiento suyo había sido tan grave como para que se le otorgara aquél castigo. Ahora tendría que volver a esperar a recuperar la dignidad, a que el trabajo se viera finalizado. ¿Y dentro de cuánto tiempo sería eso?

-Ya estás lista, _lethallan_-le avisó Merryl, con voz suave, cuando hubo terminado con sus curas después de un largo rato-. Puedes ponerte en pie.

Suspirando, Isilwen obedeció, con los ojos ya abiertos pero manteniéndolos aún en el suelo. Sentía el rostro arder de vergüenza. ¿Cómo iba a mirar ahora a Tamlen a la cara? ¿Y a los demás cazadores? Tendría que atenerse a su suerte, no estaba preparada para ser una adulta en pleno derecho todavía… por muy triste que sonara aquello. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para marcharse de allí, cuando una mano la detuvo. Se giró para ver ante sí a la Custodia Marethari. Para su sorpresa, en su rostro no había decepción, ni desdén. Había cariño y comprensión, aquello que se esperaba ver en el rostro de una madre.

-Mi querida _da'len_-le dijo-, no tienes por qué avergonzarte o afligirte por lo que te ha sucedido. Esto es completamente normal, y no serás la primera ni la última de nosotros a la que le ocurra esto.

-Pero te he fallado, _hahren_… Os he fallado a todos-replicó Isilwen, con un nudo en la garganta-. No soy digna…

-Jamás oses decir eso de nuevo. Isilwen, eres una perfecta y digna hija de los Dalishanos, y que nadie te convenza de lo contrario-le regañó ligeramente la Custodia. Luego una sonrisa se esbozó en su anciano rostro-. Esto únicamente significa que aún te falta para estar enteramente preparada para las vicisitudes de la vida. Ese es el motivo por la que los Creadores han detenido mi mano mientras te inscribía tu _vallaslin_. Aún debes superar una prueba más, y esa prueba llegará, más pronto que tarde, esperemos. Pero el _vallaslin_ está empezado. No está completo, pero lo estará pronto, ya que aguantaste largo tiempo con valentía. Estoy orgullosa de ti por eso. Tus padres…-su propia frente tatuada se arrugó ligeramente, en tristeza-… estarían orgullosos de ti por eso.

Una ligera sonrisa melancólica se esbozó en el rostro de la más joven, que hizo un gesto como para espantar el fantasma de la tristeza que estaba esperando siempre por atormentarla. No lo conseguiría.

-Entonces, cuando reciba esa prueba, mi _vallaslin_ podrá ser acabado, ¿no es verdad?-dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por recibir pensamientos más luminosos, desterrar los oscuros-. ¿Y cómo sabré cuál es esa prueba, _hahren_? ¿Cuándo sabré que estaré del todo preparada?

La Custodia Marethari sonrió de nuevo, poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros descubiertos de su protegida. La mirada que recibía de ésta, azul turquesa, límpida y agradable, delataba la tierna inocencia, vestigios de su niñez que se negaban a abandonarla aún cuando ya había alcanzado la mayoría de edad para su pueblo y se hubiera convertido físicamente en una mujer. Nunca sabría que en realidad sí le había terminado el _vallaslin_, que podría haber continuado un poco más si hubiera querido, pero sabía lo que se encontraría cuando terminase. Esa mirada no habría cambiado en absoluto, ningún _vallaslin_ podría borrarla, de eso Marethari estaba completamente segura. El paso que le faltaba por dar, lo tendría que dar ella misma.

-Lo sabrás, _da'len_. Simplemente lo sabrás.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

-Un paso al frente, Oswald.

Un hombre corpulento, de tez tostada, con un enorme espadón a la espalda se acercó con paso firme y decidido frente a Duncan, el hombre que les había reclutado y el responsable de que todos allí estuvieran reunidos. Aguardaba con el cáliz en sus manos, el rostro grave y austero, acorde a la ocasión que tenía lugar. Oswald tomó el cáliz de las manos de Duncan y bebió un sorbo del contenido. Por dentro, Alistair, que estaba observando todo desde una distancia prudencial al resto de candidatos, se revolvía del asco. Pensar que lo que contenía ese cáliz, ni más ni menos que sangre de esos monstruos infectos, era el paso definitivo a ser un Guarda Gris era algo que no estaba seguro de que su estómago estuviera dispuesto a soportar. De hecho, tras unos arbustos, ya había vomitado un par de veces cuando se le había hecho saber al final en qué consistía el Rito de Iniciación. Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Duncan había sido muy astuto, reservándose aquellos detalles durante el viaje que había realizado para encontrarse con el resto de candidatos. De haberlo sabido antes, se hubiera replanteado el volverse a la Capilla.

O quizás no.

Comprendía ahora muy bien el secretismo de todo aquél ritual, y lo comprendió mejor aún cuando vio a Oswald, entre espasmos y toses, inclinarse en el suelo adolorido y cada vez más debilitado. Finalmente su lucha por asimilar la sangre de los Engendros acabó, y su enorme cuerpo se desplomó con un golpe seco. El ex-templario tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío y otra arcada. Si un hombre del porte de aquél había sucumbido a aquello, ¿qué no sería capaz de hacer con alguien como él? No es que fuera un enclenque, pero estaba a la vista que su constitución resultaba menor en comparación con la del ahora difunto guerrero.

Duncan suspiró, mirando el cuerpo inerte de Oswald con lástima.

-El Hacedor vele por ti, Oswald. Lo lamento.-mudó su expresión por el estoicismo de antes, volviendo la vista hacia el frente. No, no exactamente hacia el frente, sino a un punto en concreto. A él.

-Un paso al frente, Alistair.

-¿Oh? Bueno, bien… ese soy yo…-el aludido suspiró resignado, avanzando un paso tal como le habían ordenado. Antes de tomar el cáliz, no obstante, añadió-. ¿Puedo decir unas últimas palabras? Es que bueno, no he escrito mi testamento todavía, sabes…

El Guarda veterano le miró con exasperación, no obstante le habló con la paciencia propia de él.

-Alistair, no tenemos tiempo para eso.

-¿Ni siquiera para unas palabritas de nada? Quizás sea la última vez que vuelva a abrir la boca, por lo que acabo de ver… si acabo como Oswald, podréis veros libres de la maldición de tener que escucharme decir sinsentidos, os lo aseguro.

-Alistair…

-Vale, muy bien… de acuerdo-Alistair meneó la cabeza, tomando el cáliz que Duncan le tendía apremiante-. Que sea lo que el Hacedor desee.

"Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo", pensó, tratando de no mirar el contenido del cáliz con disgusto. "Si lo piensas más no lo harás nunca… " Cerrando los ojos, y, luego de tomar aire profundamente, tomó un sorbo del cáliz, al igual que Oswald lo hiciera. Y esperó.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus sentidos se nublasen, su mente se llenase de horribles imágenes con criaturas espantosas salidas de la más profunda de las pesadillas. No notaba ahogarse, por lo menos, pero eso no quería decir nada: la muerte podría llegarle de cualquier forma…

¿La muerte? Aquello era peor. Quemaba, ardía en sus venas. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportarlo...

Apenas logró escuchar a Duncan decir, antes de sentir que caía desplomado al suelo:

-A partir de hoy, eres un Guarda Gris.

* * *

Pequeño glosario de palabras en élfico(sacados todos de la wikia de Dragon Age), en el fic escritas en cursiva:

-Vallaslin: literalmente, escritura de sangre; son los tatuajes que muestran los elfos dalishanos.

-Mythal: Es la diosa de la maternidad y de la justicia. Los elfos acuden a ella cuando necesitan protección.

-Da'len: niño/a, utilizado por el interlocutor para referirse a alguien de menor edad que éste.

-Ir abelas: Lo siento (abelas, literalmente, significa "tristeza")

-Hahren: anciano/a, utilizado por el interlocutor para referirse a alguien de mayor edad que éste y de mayor sabiduría. Es un término de respeto, utilizado por los Dalishanos y en las Elferías de las ciudades.

-Lethallan: amiga (referido a una mujer; para los hombres es lethallin)


	2. Ostagar

Éste será uno de los capítulos donde se muestre uno de los diálogos originales del juego casi íntegramente (con algunos cambios aquí y allá, si chirría algo es porque de la mitad no me acuerdo y la otra mitad la he cambiado, con traducción propia y demás). Lo cierto es que el diálogo inicial con Alistair lo vale xD. Más largo que el anterior, espero que se disfrute igualmente.

* * *

**In Uthenera**

**Capítulo 2**

Ostagar resultaba un lugar imponente para Isilwen, no acostumbrada a ver aquél tipo de construcciones más que de lejos. Ni siquiera había visto campamentos como el que se había organizado allí, pero eso tenía sentido, ya que era un campamento de humanos, pese a todo. Su único contacto con _shemlen_ había sido contado, por los intrusos cerca del campamento de su clan. Y claro, por la irrupción de Duncan en su vida. Duncan, aquél hombre que le había arrancado de su clan, su gente, su familia, para llevársela con él, aludiendo que era la única forma de encontrar cura a la enfermedad que parecía tener. A la enfermedad que se había llevado a Tamlen. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de que no le invadiera la rabia y la tristeza de haber perdido a su mejor amigo. Quizás si se hubiera quedado explorando más aquellas ruinas, podría haber encontrado algún rastro de él, aunque fuera mínimo. Pero la búsqueda se había suspendido y todos le habían acabado dando por muerto. No había ya nada que hacer.

No había pronunciado apenas palabra hasta que habían llegado allí, y el shemlen había parecido respetarla, como también le había respetado en su decisión de quedarse para darle el último adiós a Tamlen antes de partir en aquél viaje. Incluso, a pesar de su reticencia inicial, ella había acatado bastante bien la decisión de la Custodia de dejarle marchar con él. "Ésta es tu prueba, _da'len_, aquella que estabas esperando", le había dicho, y aquello fue suficiente para convencerla.

No obstante, el viaje hasta Ostagar había resultado ser demasiado largo, o quizás a ella se lo había parecido. Lo último que quería era encontrarse con el mismísimo rey de Ferelden nada más llegar, como así ocurrió, y su forma de actuar desganada ante él le valió una mirada de reproche del Guarda Gris veterano. El monarca, Cailan según recordaba que se llamaba, parecía habérselo tomado bien pese a todo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estuviera agotada, hambrienta y ligeramente malhumorada por cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas. Y aun así, Duncan ya le había encomendado una tarea: encontrar a un tal Alastor… Alester… bien, ya no recordaba siquiera cómo se llamaba. Y debía hacerlo pronto, ya que la tarde estaba bien avanzada... lo que significaba que no tenía mucho tiempo para descansar, precisamente.

Uno de los guardias apostados en el campamento fue tan amable de decirle dónde podría encontrar a aquél hombre del cual apenas recordaba su nombre, pero aún así, el campamento resultaba ridículamente grande. Se sentía como una hormiga en mitad de un montón de termitas, dispuestas a devorarla. Había ido deambulando por el campamento con desgana, y hasta ahora había ayudado a un hombre a ponerle un bozal a un perro de guerra enfermo, se había encontrado con una maga veterana del Círculo con la que se había entretenido hablando un rato, por mera curiosidad más que nada; había conocido a uno de los demás candidatos para el Ritual de los Guardas Grises, llamado Daveth, y se había enfrentado a un oficial que se había atrevido a tratarla como si fuera su sirviente, o incluso peor que eso.

-¡L-lo siento, lo siento! Ruego que me perdone, señorita, le juro que no sabía quién era. Soy solo un pobre oficial de intendencia que ha tenido… ciertos problemas… con su criada, nada más que eso-se había disculpado el _shemlen_, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo-. Por favor, no me mate.

Isilwen alzó una ceja, observando con reticencia el patetismo del que hacía gala aquél hombre. Ella nunca había tratado mal a los humanos, les había dejado la mayor parte de las veces en paz cuando se había topado con alguno y siempre y cuando no tuvieran malas intenciones. ¿Por qué ellos sí se empeñaban en tratar mal a su gente? Jamás conseguiría comprenderlo.

-¿Y es así como tratáis los _shemlen_ a aquellos que están por debajo de vosotros?-dijo, todavía con la mirada relampagueante de rabia-. ¿Como objetos desechables a los que se les reclama cualquier cosa que hagan a gritos?

El intendente se estremeció. A Isilwen le resultaba curioso que se sintiera intimidado por una joven una cabeza más baja que él y mucho más delgada... suponía que algo bueno tenía que tener el nuevo status que estaba a punto de recibir.

-Usted no lo comprendería, señorita… esa mujer ha estado dándome problemas. Se ha mantenido ausente toda la tarde… Es evidente que lo he pagado con la…. eeeeh… persona que no era…

La elfa suspiró. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo merodeando por allí y aún no encontraba al contacto de Duncan. Tendría que darse prisa.

-Yo que tú trataría mejor a aquellos que están obligados a servirte-replicó con voz fría, apartando la mirada de él asqueada-. Porque no creo que lo hagan por gusto, viendo lo desagradable que eres.

-S-s-sí…. por supuesto… por supuesto… ¿quizá aceptaría la dama alguna mercancía mía? ¿Como… compensación?

Pero ella ya se había dado la vuelta, dispuesta a salir de allí. Notaba la mirada divertida del otro recluta, Daveth, en ella, pero no pensaba detenerse aquella vez para nada. "Al norte", pensó, mirando a todos los lados para recoger en su mirada los detalles de aquél sitio, una vez más. "El guarda dijo que lo encontraría al norte… pero claro, no se refería al norte que estoy mirando ahora…" Maldijo entre dientes para sí misma. ¿Por qué resultaba aquél lugar tan difícil para orientarse? Quizás era sólo una impresión, pero cada vez que miraba parecía que hubieran ido a cambiar todo de sitio.

-No es por meterme donde no me llaman-Daveth reclamó, una vez más, su atención. En unos pocos pasos llegó hasta ella, aún con la sonrisita en los labios-, pero me preguntaba... ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Yo no...-empezó Isilwen bruscamente, pero consciente de dónde estaba, con quién hablaba y el rato que llevaba andando en círculos por ahí moderó de inmediato su tono de voz y sus maneras. Después de todo sí que necesitaba ayuda, para no tener que seguir rondando por allí eternamente-. Estoy buscando a alguien. Es otro Guarda Gris, allegado a Duncan...

-¿Tienes una descripción física?

-No, nada de eso... me dio un nombre-arrugó el entrecejo, pensativa-. Era Al... Alas... Ali...

-¿Alistair, puede ser?-Daveth esbozó una amplia sonrisa-. Sí, sé quién es. Le he visto antes, o me lo ha parecido... hace un rato ha ido por allí-le señaló hacia un pasadizo hecho con la misma formación de columnas y arcos que rodeaba todo el campamento... justo al lado de donde estaban situados. Isilwen lanzó una maldición en élfico entre dientes-. Si te das prisa lo mismo sigue en el mismo sitio. Y, si me permites...-de repente le tiró algo, que la elfa cogió al vuelo: se trataba de un mendrugo de pan y un poco de queso. Alzó las cejas, sin saber si tomarse eso como una ayuda o alguna especie retorcida de insulto _shemlen_.

-No he pedido comida...-comentó con desconfianza.

-Puede que no, pero los rugidos de tu estómago se escuchan a millas-ante aquél comentario, la Dalishana se ruborizó, y el recluta soltó una carcajada-. Creo que ésto te ayudaría a aplacar tu hambre un poco. Me sobró a mí. Tranquila, no está envenenado ni nada.

Isilwen todavía observaba el regalo con recelo, pero tuvo que acabar aceptándolo. Después de todo, ella era ahora la forastera en aquél sitio; tenía que acatarse a sus reglas. Pero juraba que no comprendía a los humanos. Hasta ahora, eran demasiado extraños para ella.

-_Ma serannas_-respondió toscamente, antes de dirigirse con presteza al pasadizo indicado. No tardó en devorar el pan y el queso por el camino; después de todo, Daveth tenía razón, estaba muy hambrienta. Apenas estaba llegando al final del segundo pasadizo, más elevado, limpiándose las manos de migas, cuando vio allí a dos hombres discutiendo. Uno de ellos, moreno, vestía una túnica como la que les había visto a los magos del Círculo; el otro, castaño claro, llevaba una armadura bastante sencilla aunque de metal.

-¡Lo que su Reverencia desee no me importa!-exclamaba el mago, airado, haciendo grandes aspavientos-. Estoy ocupando ayudando a los Guardas Grises, ¡por órdenes del rey, debo añadir!

-¿Debería haberle preguntado que le escribiera una nota?-replicó el otro, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona. Isilwen se acercó con sigilo, algo más cerca de los dos hombres, cerca de una de las columnas del sitio, esperando a que terminaran de hablar. Se preguntó cuál de los dos sería el que estaba buscando... esperaba que no fuera el mago. Daba miedo.

-¡Dile que no seré acosado de esta manera!

-Sí-el hombre de la armadura alzó una ceja-, te estaba acosando haciéndote llegar un mensaje.

-Tu labia te priva de crédito-apuntó el mago, despectivamente.

-Y yo que pensaba que nos ibamos a llevar bien. Si incluso iba a llamar a uno de mis hijos como tú... Al cascarrabias.

Al oír aquello último, Isilwen no pudo contener una carcajada, lo que llamó la atención de los dos hombres. Inmediatamente, en cuanto les vio girarse, fingió una tos muy fuerte y un interés súbito en el paisaje de alrededor, tomándose las manos tras la espalda. No quería darles que pensar para que la tomaran con ella, aun cuando era demasiado obvio que había estado escuchando.

Por suerte, ninguno de los dos se dirigió a ella, por el momento. El mago decidió que la discusión acababa en aquél momento.

-¡Suficiente! Hablaré con la mujer, si es que lo veo necesario... -se giró, visiblemente enfadado, para marcharse por el camino por el que ella acababa de venir-. ¡Fuera de mi camino, necio!

-¡Eh!-protestó ella, molesta, cuando al pasar el costado del mago la golpeó. Pero éste ni siquiera se disculpó, siguió su camino murmurando maldiciones. Por los Creadores, esperaba que aquél idiota no fuera el _shemlen_ que estaba buscando. Iba a ser insufrible tenerle cerca...

No obstante, el hombre de la armadura se quedó allí, acercándose a ella. En su rostro estaba la misma sonrisa sarcástica, pero sus ojos, color miel, tenían un deje de simpatía.

-¿Sabes?-le comentó-. Una de las cosas buenas que tiene la Ruina es cómo une a la gente.

Isilwen le observó de vuelta, las cejas alzadas. Examinó al hombre de arriba abajo; era joven, aunque seguramente no tanto como ella, bastante atractivo... para un humano. Por supuesto, que resultase ser una cabeza y media más alto que ella era de esperarse, pero aún con todo resultaba... distinto al resto.

-Eres un _shemlen_ muy raro-fue todo lo que pudo decir. Más raro que los shemlen mismos, y eso ya era decir...

-¿_Shemlen_...?-repitió él, confundido.

-Humano. En mi idioma.

-Oh...-al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de su condición de elfa hasta ese mismo momento; quizás al no tener las orejas descubiertas del todo tenía algo que ver en ello. No obstante, no pareció muy incómodo por ello. Se encogió de hombros-. Sí, bueno, no eres la primera que me lo dice. ¿Qué necesitas...? Un momento, no serás otra maga, ¿verdad?

-No... no soy maga-intentó recordar una vez más cuál era el nombre del contacto de Duncan-. Estoy buscando a... Al...-resopló, frustrada. ¡No podía ser un nombre tan complicado!

-Si el nombre empieza con Al y termina con istair, entonces soy el tipo que andas buscando-rió el joven de buen humor. Una vez más, Isilwen se maldijo internamente. Intentaría no olvidar más ese nombre, en los días sucesivos.

-¡Eso! Alistair...-respiró con alivio. Por lo menos no era el mago.

-¡Espera! Ya sé quien eres. Eres una de las nuevas reclutas, ¿verdad? Duncan me ha hablado sobre ti-sonrió él, dejando entrever cierta torpeza-. Siento haberme olvidado de eso.

-No importa-aquello calmó un poco los animos de la elfa, quien se encontró sonriéndole de vuelta sin darse cuenta-. Yo no me acordaba de cuál era tu nombre, así que estamos igual.

-Ciertamente-Alistair volvió a reír-. Así que Duncan te ha hablado de mí, ¿eh? Espero que sea por algo bueno... Sabes, me vas a matar, pero me da que no eres la única que se le olvidan los nombres-arqueó una ceja, observándola directamente a la cara-. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Soy Isilwen, del clan Dalishano de los Mahariel. Encantada de conocerte-hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, para presentarse.

-¡Eso es! Ese era el nombre-a Alistair se le vio notoriamente más relajado también, después de aquello. ¿Habría, por fin, un humano en todo el campamento con el que pudiera llevarse bien?-. Bueno, Isilwen, te preguntarás cuál es mi papel en todo ésto. Soy uno de los Guardas Grises más recientes, y como tal me corresponde guiaros a los nuevos en el Rito de Iniciación.

-¿Qué puedes contarme sobre él?-preguntó ella con gran curiosidad, pero eso de inmediato pareció incomodar al hombre.

-La verdad... no mucho. No nos está permitido desvelar detalles... ya lo verás por ti misma-ante la cara enfurruñada de la elfa, rió nervioso-. Lo siento mucho, se lleva haciendo así desde hace siglos. No tardaremos en dar inicio a ello, como mucho ésta noche al caer el crepúsculo...

-Bueno...-suspiró, frustrada-. La verdad es que no entiendo tanto secretismo para algo que va a pasar de inmediato, pero ya que estoy aquí, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer, si no esperar?

El Guarda se encogió de hombros, aún notoriamente incómodo. Presentía que había algo allí que no le iba a gustar, en lo más mínimo. No obstante, no podía irse de allí: aquello era la única cura para su enfermedad. Y cuanto antes pasara, mejor.

-Estaba pensando...-Alistair cambió el tema, debido a la tensión repentina-. No hay muchas mujeres en los Guardas Grises. Me pregunto por qué será...

-Oh, no tengo ni la más remota idea... ¿querrías que hubiese más mujeres en nuestras filas?

-¿Sería eso tan terrible?-replicó él, algo dolido-. No es que sea un baboso ni nada... Por favor, deja de mirarme así...-no se debía sentir cómodo con el tema tampoco, porque cambió el tema de nuevo, a pesar de que no había habido ninguna segunda intención en la pregunta de la Dalishana, quien le miraba con cierta estupefacción-. Y dime, por curiosidad, ¿te has encontrado ya con algún engendro tenebroso?

Le llegó el turno a Isilwen de ensombrecer su semblante.

-Sí, hace poco-dijo, sin reprimir la amargura-. ¿Y tú?

Él asintió con la cabeza, repentinamente muy serio. Aquello la sorprendió, no parecía del tipo de personas que fuera serias.

-Cuando peleé con el primero, no estaba preparado para lo monstruoso que era. No puedo decir que esté deseando encontrarme otro... ¿A ti te parecieron tan espantosos como a mí?

-Las palabras para definirles van más allá de eso...-suspiró, tratando de reprimir los recuerdos que tenía asociados a esos monstruos. No quería pensar en Tamlen otra vez, ahora no. Se apresuró a dar un tono frío a su voz para camuflar sus sentimientos-. Por suerte, mueren igual que otras criaturas que puedes encontrarte en el bosque. Con facilidad, incluso.

-Tienes suerte. Muchos de los otros reclutas no se han enfrentado a los engendros antes de ser Iniciados... por lo menos, tú ya tienes una experiencia por tu cuenta y no te resultará tan... chocante.

-Preferiría no haberla tenido... créeme.-musitó, para sí misma. De reojo, vio el sol que empezaba a ponerse-. Er... Creo que si ese ritual secreto debe realizarse tras el crepúsculo, tenemos que darnos prisa, y volver con Duncan.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, hay que reunirse con los demás reclutas. Si tienes alguna pregunta, sólo házmelo saber, ¿bien?-le sonrió amigablemente, echando a andar-. Por el momento, vamos allá.

-Tengo una-intervino Isilwen, que le siguió hasta llevar casi el mismo paso, bajando juntos por el pasadizo de vuelta a la tienda de Duncan. Se reprendió a ella misma, ciertamente, ¿cuándo no tenía preguntas?-. ¿Qué era aquella discusión con el mago?

-Oh, bueno... resulta que la Reverenda Madre de la Capilla me ha tendido una emboscada. Me mandó a mí de mensajero con los magos, y éstos no se toman muy bien que la Capilla se meta en sus asuntos... lo cual me coloca en una posición algo difícil-Alistair se encogió de hombros, para su agrado parecía de lo más dispuesto a hablar-. Yo antes era un templario.

-¿Qué es un templario?

-Ah, ¿no lo sabes?

-He vivido en bosques y praderas toda mi vida. Todo lo concerniente a vosotros los _shemlen_ resulta prácticamente nuevo para mí... y no hablemos de vuestra Capilla.

-Estoy considerando que los Dalishanos teneis mucha, mucha suerte...

* * *

Palabras en élfico(cursiva):

Shemlen: Humano. Literalmente significa "niño rápido", aludiendo a su corta vida (la palabra se acuñó desde el tiempo en que los elfos eran inmortales).

Da'len: Niño/a, término utilizado por el interlocutor para referirse a alguien de menor edad que éste.

Ma serannas: Gracias.


	3. Entrando en la Espesura

Y aquí va el capítulo tres ^^ En este no pasa nada muy resaltable, es un capítulo que invita más bien al humor que a otra cosa xDDD! Gracias al Hacedor que estoy inspirada, que si no esto tardaría más...

Gracias a los que me leeis, incluso si no habláis español! Dejad review, es la mejor forma de hacérmelo saber ;)

* * *

**In Uthenera**

**Capítulo 3**

-Eh, chicos... ¿habéis visto a la nueva candidata para ser Guarda Gris?

El área de campamento reservada para los Guardas Grises en Ostagar rebosaba de actividad. En la tienda que hacía las veces de comedor y también de almacén, concretamente, algunos apuraban las últimas horas que tenían antes de que la batalla tuviera lugar allí. En una de las mesas había unos cuantos hombres, hablando a alta voz sobre los últimos acontecimientos en el campamento, riendo a carcajadas y bebiendo cerveza.

-¿La rubita que ha venido con Duncan?-dijo uno, grande y peludo como un oso, que llevaba unas cuantas jarras acumuladas a un lado. Sonrió con lascivia-. Es monilla... para ser elfa...

-Y no una de las elfas remilgadas que tienen los nobles como sirvientes-apuntó otro, rubio y con escasa barba, que aunque aún estaba sobrio ya se le acusaba el buen humor asociado al alcohol-. Ésta es dalishana, o eso es lo que cuentan. Lo cual sienta un precedente, ¿cuántas mujeres dalishanas hemos tenido entre nosotros?

-Se cuentan con los dedos de la mano y sobran...-dijo otro más joven- Claro, contando con que sobreviva al Ritual, ciertamente. Sería una lástima si no lo pasara...

-Ya lo creo... Creo que deberíamos perder menos el tiempo aquí y darle la bienvenida. Como se merece. ¿O qué os parece, muchachos?

-¡No seas bestia, Reinard!-otro de los guardas, un enano pelirrojo e imberbe, dio un capón al hombre peludo-. Ya sabemos qué bienvenidas te gastas tú con las mujeres... ¡La vas a espantar! Y definitivamente no queremos eso...

-Con la escasez de mujeres que tenemos entre nuestras filas, estamos como para perder otra...-suspiró el más joven, observando su jarra de cerveza con languidez.

-¿Qué? Mala suerte con Alanna, por lo que veo, Lynton ...-sonrió socarrón el rubio, dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Éste puso mala cara.

-Agh, déjame en paz...

-¡Eh, mirad! Por ahí viene Alistair-advirtió el enano, de nombre Halsten, observando como el mencionado se adentraba en la tienda con cara de apurado. Lo cierto es que la única razón por la que el ex-templario había entrado en el comedor era para recuperar su espada y su escudo antes de partir a la espesura de Korcari, los cuales se había dejado allí cuando había partido para darle el mensajito de parte de la Reverenda Madre a los magos. No contaba con que se fuera a entretener más de lo que tardaba en tomarlos, pero se equivocó. De inmediato, los guardas grises que estaban bebiendo le abordaron.

-¡Eh, templario, bribón!-exclamó Reinard con su voz ronca-. ¡Ya sabemos que conoces a la nueva! Y ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de presentárnosla...

-Y me pregunto por qué-soltó el aludido, sarcástico-. ¿Ya estás bebiendo tan temprano, Reinard?

-La pregunta correcta sería, ¿cuándo no bebe?-el rubio, llamado Edwin, soltó una carcajada-. Apuesto que a él, de pequeño, en vez de leche le daban whisky...

Todos los demás, excepto Lynton, se sumaron a la risa general.

-¡Eh, hay que aprovechar antes de entrar a la batalla con esos engendros!-se excusó Reinard, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¡Carpa Diez, como dicen!

-Es Carpe Diem...-corrigió Alistair, sonriendo de medio lado-. Yo me lo reservaría más bien para cuando ganáramos, pero es sólo una opinión.

-Cuando ganemos, habrá todavía más-dijo Edwin con entusiasmo-. Yo pretendo reservarme un poco, no me gustaría darle un espadazo a quien no corresponde por haberme pasado...

-Eres una nenaza, Edwin-se burló Halsten.

-Oh, coge tu hacha y repite eso si te atreves, enano...

-Cuando quieras, nenaza. Los humanos mucho hablar, pero a la hora de la verdad caéis como moscas-Halsten se encogió de hombros e, ignorando a Edwin, se dirigió a Alistair-. Y bien, ¿no te unes a nosotros? Aunque sea un rato...

-Gracias, pero mucho me temo que no puedo. Los otros reclutas me esperan, nos vamos a la espesura de Korcari a hacer los preparativos del ritual...

-¿Ni siquiera nos vas a contar un poco sobre la elfa? Ah, si ya lo sabía yo... te la quieres quedar para ti...-Reinard eructó sonoramente.

-Yo he oído que, muy guapa será, pero tiene mal carácter-intervino Lynton de pronto, alzando su mirada de su cerveza-. La vieron gritándole al intendente por haberle confundido con una criada suya...

-Ah, ¿en serio?-Alistair alzó una ceja-. Pues a mi me pareció que no había roto un plato en su vida...

-Ohoho, es que esas son las peores, amigo mío. Por fuera parecen todo dulzura y candor, pero luego son salvajes e indómitas como ellas solas...-Edwin se encogió de hombros-. Y siendo una dalishana, tiene aún más sentido todavía, piénsalo...

-Exactamente mi tipo de mujer-Reinard se relamió, sonriéndose para sí mismo-. Si es así como cuentan, me pregunto cómo es que será en la cama...

-El Hacedor nos guarde de que llegues a averiguarlo-el ex-templario puso los ojos en blanco, preparándose para dar la media vuelta e irse. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo y no quería seguir escuchando aquella conversación cada vez más subida de tono. "Si hubiera más mujeres entre los Guardas, esto no pasaría", pensó, cada vez más de acuerdo con que aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad.

Sin embargo, se quedó paralizado al ver quién más aparecía por la tienda. Era Isilwen, que había entrado tímidamente e inspeccionaba con la mirada el lugar, seguramente buscándole a él. Oh, Hacedor... si se quedaba allí, aquello no tendría final feliz. De inmediato se fue hacia ella, esperando que el resto de sus compañeros no la vieran. Demasiado tarde: ya escuchó algunos comentarios lascivos hechos sin mucho disimulo a sus espaldas.

-Isilwen, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó, atropelladamente.

-Te estaba buscando-la elfa le miró como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo-. Daveth y sir Jory se están impacientando, así que me ofrecí voluntaria para traerte de vuelta... ¿he hecho mal?

"Ya lo creo que si has hecho mal...", pensó, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros con desesperación. Reinard ya vociferaba sin pudor, alzando la enésima jarra en dirección a ellos.

-¡Supera las expectativas, sin duda! ¡Eh, preciosa! ¡Deja al templario ese y vente un rato con nosotros, no seas tímida!

-¡Sí! Además, ya sabéis por qué los templarios se llaman así... ¡Mente templada!-Edwin profirió en carcajadas algo histéricas-. ¡Mente templada! ¿Lo pilláis?

-Creo que eso lo dice todo...-murmuró Alistair, interponiéndose entre ellos y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la Dalishana. Esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias-. Ah, eeeh, ignora a esos de al fondo. No son mala gente, pero ya van un poco pasados...-rió nervioso, viendo la cara de tensión que se le estaba quedando a Isilwen-. No era necesario que vinieras, si ya estaba saliendo... sólo necesitaba coger mis armas. Y tú, ¿ya estás lista?

-Ah, bueno, de eso quería hablarte-se rascó tras la nuca. Parecía algo apurada, quizás fuera por la situación-. He venido con mi arco y mis flechas desde el campamento de mi clan, pero necesitaría algo más de equipo. Mi Dar'Misaan se rompió por el camino... mi espada-aclaró, al ver la cara de confusión que se le había puesto al ex-templario-. ¿Sabes quién podría proporcionarme otra?

-El intendente es el que suministra armas y equipo... ¿se lo has pedido a él?

-Antes muerta que pedirle algo a ese miserable-replicó, sorpresivamente áspera. Ahí fue donde comprobó que los rumores que corrían entre el grupo de Guardas eran ciertos. Ciertamente, no quería ver esa cara que hasta ahora le había parecido tan dulce y despreocupada teñida por la ira-. ¿Es que no hay nadie más?

-Eeeeeh... no. Podrías pedirle algo a los soldados, pero se lo tendrías que devolver luego, y la verdad no te lo recomiendo... Mira, ya veo que has tenido tus... diferencias con el intendente, pero, ¿no considerarías el darle una segunda oportunidad? Ya sabes, todos cometemos errores. Si quieres voy contigo...-y de paso salían de esa guarida de lobos hambrientos.

-Bueno, si no queda otro remedio... vamos rápido y nos reunimos con Daveth y sir Jory. No te preocupes, seré yo quien lidie con él... me tiene miedo ahora-para su enorme alivio, ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir de la tienda. La verdad es que la idea de verla enfrentarse al intendente daba un poquito de miedo, sobre todo con ese rostro angelical al que no le pegaba nada estar con el ceño fruncido... bien, suponía que las apariencias engañaban-. No te mentiré, también estoy impaciente por salir a la espesura.

-¿No te da... miedo?-Alistair alzó una ceja, sorprendido, preparándose para seguirla e ignorando deliberadamente las airadas protestas del resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Miedo por qué? Es un bosque, como cualquier otro. Estoy acostumbrada, te recuerdo.

-Ya, si ya me acuerdo, pero no sé... Estás equivocada, si piensas que es un bosque cualquiera. Aparte de engendros tenebrosos, no sé cuantos bichos más nos puedan salir por ahí. He oído historias de que por ahí solían vivir bárbaros chasind, no sé si lo seguirán haciendo con certeza. Y la verdad es que, aunque los engendros son lo más preocupante ahí, el lugar en sí es un tanto... espeluznante. No muy agradable para vivir, diría yo.

Isilwen se volvió a verle con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si tú tienes miedo, siempre puedes quedarte atrás: yo guío el paso...

-Oh, sí, qué graciosa. Muy bien, ya lo he pillado, no tienes miedo de lo que nos pueda saltar a la cara en la espesura... Mejor así la verdad. Pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí cuando caigamos todos en una trampa mortal de preparación chasind...

La elfa se echó a reír. Alistair sonrió. Era ese un sonido agradable, en mitad de tanto augurio de muerte y horror. De hecho, hacía mucho que no escuchaba reírse de esa forma, desprovista de tintes de sarcasmo o de ironía, a nadie por allí, por más que él estuviera tratando de remediar eso, conscientemente o no.

-Los _shemlen_ sois realmente desconfiados, ¿no es verdad?-dijo ella, adoptando de nuevo ese tono despreocupado que bien parecía caracterizarla. "Dijo la sartén al cazo", pensó el ex-templario, observándola de reojo-. Sinceramente, yo no creo que sea para tanto. Salía casi todos los días con los cazadores a explorar los alrededores del campamento, a veces para ayudarles, o simplemente a observar. Si nos encontramos con chasind, no será la primera vez que lo haga, y lo mismo se aplica con cualquier otra posible criatura que more por allí... incluidos los engendros. Créeme si te digo que estos son mis entornos naturales. No tenemos de qué preocuparnos.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

No obstante, poco después de haber entrado en la espesura de Korcari y haber matado a unos cuantos engendros (y haber rellenado los viales necesarios con su sangre), Alistair empezó a preguntarse si era cierto eso de que no tenían que preocuparse.

Hasta el segundo destacamento de engendros en el puente lo habían hecho considerablemente bien, abriéndose paso por allí sin muchos problemas. Le sorprendió lo bien que parecía desenvolverse la elfa, ya no sólo con el manejo tanto de la espada y daga como del arco (probándose con creces que no era la muchachita indefensa que parecía ser), sino por el hecho de que parecía presentir las presencias de aquellos monstruos... incluso si no había bebido su sangre como él había hecho. Y sin rastro alguno de temor o duda en el rostro mientras avanzaban. Resultaba cuanto menos inquietante, pero por lo menos aportaba algo nuevo al grupo que no fuera la indecisión de sir Jory y las burlas de Daveth a éste que trataban de quitar tensión sin mucho resultado. Había dejado incluso que ella fuera al frente del grupo en la mayor parte del trayecto, ya que parecía sentirse tan segura acerca del terreno que pisaba.

A partir de ese punto, sin embargo, Isilwen dejó de parecer tan segura sobre por donde estaban yendo. Sus pasos se hicieron algo más inseguros, más vacilantes, como si estuviera tanteando el siguiente trecho a recorrer. Al cabo de un rato, se dieron cuenta de que estaban haciendo el camino de vuelta en vez de recorrer un trayecto nuevo, y Daveth se apresuró a llamarle la atención a la dalishana.

-Tenemos los viales, pero no los documentos que Duncan nos requirió-le recordó-. ¿Por qué estamos volviendo a Ostagar?

-¡Ah! Eeeeh...-en cuanto ella se giró, el ex-templario vio en su rostro lo que más temía: un gran desconcierto pintado en su rostro-. Vaya, ¿estábamos haciendo el camino de vuelta? Juro que ni me había dado cuenta...

Alistair soltó un gemido y se llevó la mano a la frente.

-Por el aliento del Hacedor... no, no digas eso...-se lamentó.

-¿No me digas que nos hemos perdido?-sir Jory empalideció de golpe. Lo que faltaba, más motivos para hacer flaquear la moral del caballero de Risco Rojo...

-¡No! No, claro que no nos hemos perdido. Seguimos en la ruta que habíamos realizado antes, eso no es perderse... estrictamente hablando, ¿no es verdad?-Isilwen sonreía para quitarle hierro al asunto, pero estaba visiblemente incómoda y avergonzada. Mucho se temía que sí, se habían perdido-. Sólo tenemos que regresar y ver cuál es el punto siguiente que nos ponga en el rastro de los documentos...

-Y se supone que tú eres la dalishana, aquellos que huellan profesionalmente bosques y terrenos similares...-Daveth meneó la cabeza-. ¿No era eso lo que estábamos haciendo hasta ahora?

-Si crees que tú puedes hacerlo mejor, _shem_, entonces ve tú al frente del grupo-se molestó ella, estrechando de pronto sus ojos azules al ponerse a la defensiva-. Ésta espesura es terreno desconocido para mí. Admito que es mucho más... complicado que lo que me esperaba en un principio, abrirse paso por aquí. Los cenagales parecen interponerse en el paso a propósito, como una advertencia para los intrusos. Quizás me lo parece, pero no somos precisamente bienvenidos por aquí...

-Sí, claro. Ahora los cenagales tienen vida propia... éstos elfos...

-Ya te lo dije-suspiró Alistair, armándose de paciencia y quedándose a una distancia prudencial por si de repente a ella se le ocurría amenazarle con la punta de la daga o algo-. Te dije que éste lugar no era posiblemente como otros en los que hubieras estado, pero no quisiste hacerme caso... Y por lo que más queráis, no os tiréis ahora al cuello del otro. Si queréis asesinar a alguien, hacedlo con los engendros...

-Alistair, Duncan dijo que tú sabías dónde se hallaban esas ruinas donde estaban los documentos-dijo sir Jory-. ¿Por qué no nos guías hacia allí?

"Porque estoy tan perdido como lo está ella, ahora mismo", pensó con desesperación.

-No pensé que hiciera falta al ver la seguridad que mostraba antes nuestra compañera, si soy sincero. Pero lo mejor será que volvamos sobre nuestros pasos al punto donde estábamos antes y tratar de continuar desde ahí-el ex-templario se encogió de hombros, dando la media vuelta mientras hablaban. En parte, para no tener que ver cómo Isilwen se ponía de morros al verse puesta en evidencia.

-No íbamos tan mal hasta ahora-le escuchó refunfuñar por lo bajo-. ¿Es que una no puede equivocarse un poco?

-Si esto te pasa aquí, no quiero ni pensarlo cuando andes suelta por ahí en tu "entorno natural"-Daveth no se resistió a picarla, de nuevo-. Espero que no fueras para líder de tu clan ni nada...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres morir hoy? ¿Es eso?

-¡Eh! He dicho que degollamientos entre vosotros no, gracias. La única sangre que tienen que llevar nuestras armas es la contaminada de los engendros. O el de las bestias como los lobos, cuanto menos-Alistair puso los ojos en blanco. No sabía si llevar él el mando iba a resultar ser tan buena idea. Después de todo sus escasas experiencias en ello no habían resultado precisamente satisfactorias... se estaba preguntando si volverían a Ostagar a tiempo para esa misma noche.

-Éste de aquí es peor que cualquier bestia del bosque-protestó Isilwen, que no pensaba quedarse callada después de ese insulto a su orgullo y a su instinto de supervivencia-. Hasta ahora, no conocía a ninguna que hablase con lengua venenosa y se comportara igual que como los mosquitos, solo que mucho más grande de tamaño...

-¡Hablando de lengua venenosa, tú no te quedas atrás, mi dama!-Daveth soltó una carcajada, divertido. Alistair se sonrió también, aun cuando no se atrevió a reírse. Por si acaso.

-Isilwen, no te lo tomes como algo personal, ¿está bien? Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, eso no lo cuestiona nadie-se volvió a mirarla, alzando las cejas inquisitivo-. Yo diría que incluso demasiado bien. No esperaba que tuvieras tanta... sensibilidad en cuanto a según qué criaturas del bosque. Cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿serías tan amable de aclararme unas cuantas dudas, por el camino?

-Bueno, sí... no veo por qué no...-el rostro desorientado de la elfa le indicaba que no estaba muy segura de a qué se estaba refiriendo-. Pero no veo qué es lo que tiene de extraño para que te impresione tanto. Puede que esté tan acostumbrada a ello que me resulta de lo más normal...

-Oh, hay una cosa, en concreto, que me llama la atención... pero más tarde, ¿eh? Ahora hay que concentrarnos en acabar nuestra misión. Y tenemos que estar con todos nuestros sentidos alerta.-le guiñó un ojo. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo conforme. Bueno, al menos todo indicaba que no iba a ser él la siguiente víctima de sus cuchillas. Menos mal.

* * *

En éste capítulo no ha habido vocabulario en élfico resaltable (más que shemlen, y su diminutivo despectivo shem xDDD pero a estas alturas todos sabéis lo que es...), así que ocuparé este espacio para contestar el review que tuve hasta ahora:

_Meiran Chang:_ Ya te lo dije por privado, pero gracias por el review una vez más ^^. El origen de elfo dalishano es mi preferido también, por no mencionar que fue el primero que jugué, y le tengo muchísimo cariño, asi que comparto tu opinión, me parece muy injusto que lo traten así de mal xDDDD Y como tu bien dices es un pueblo con una cultura muy fuerte, quería enfatizar eso en el primer capítulo (saldrán más referencias cuando siga adelante, en siguientes capítulos). Además, la mayoría de fanfics que he leido hasta el momento sobre dalishanos, sus protagonistas son hoscos y muerden a cualquiera que sea humano... a mi protagonista la quería hacer diferente por eso mismo. Tiene sus reservas (como es de esperar) pero es muy curiosa... y ya sabes lo que dicen de la curiosidad y los gatos. ¿O es de los elfos? xDDDD Seguiré actualizando, asi que estate atenta ;)


	4. Encrucijadas, primera parte

En ésta ocasión, el capítulo me quedó un poco bleh... capítulo de transición, podríamos decirlo. Prometo que el siguiente será mejor x_x ahins...

Me he tomado las licencias de añadir una invención propia al folklore de los elfos de Dragon Age xDDDDDD Como es ficción, todo se puede, y creo que no desentona demasiado... En realidad, Calanon es un nombre que viene del élfico de Tolkien, igual que Isilwen. Como no le podía buscar traducción (la tenía, pero no me acordaba cuando me puse a escribir) me inventé todo ese rollo de por medio... a ver que os parece...

Edit: finalmente le añadí una escena más, original del juego(y con los diálogos algo cambiados a propósito), ya que me parecía que me había quedado corta. Después de la charla sobre Calanon, me pareció apropiado incluirlo :P

* * *

**In Uthenera**

**Capítulo 4**

La intención de Alistair de hablar con Isilwen acerca de sus peculiares habilidades extrasensoriales al volver a Ostagar no pudo, finalmente, llevarse a cabo. Ni entonces ni después, por una serie de circunstancias que, como si fueran un alud, se desplomaron todas de golpe encima suyo, sin que les diera tiempo casi a reaccionar. Cuando por fin llegaron a las ruinas, matando a todo engendro que se les pusiera por delante, se toparon con una extraña mujer llamada Morrigan que decía ser Bruja de la Espesura, y que resultaba cualquier cosa menos fiable. Y sin embargo, como decía que su madre tenía aquellos documentos que buscaban, la elfa aceptó ir con ella para recuperarlos, sin reparos de ningún tipo. Quizás fueran sus antiguos prejuicios de templario, pero tenía la impresión de que, tarde o temprano, lamentarían de alguna forma esa decisión.

Como fuera, recuperaron los documentos, que resultaban ser los tratados que obligaban a los pueblos de Thedas (humanos, elfos y enanos) que colaborasen con ellos en caso de Ruina. Cómo habían llegado a manos de la madre de la bruja no tenía ni la más remota idea, el caso es que gracias a ella lo habían recuperado. Y para no ser menos, Morrigan les había acompañado durante casi todo el camino de vuelta, esfumándose cuando ya estaban casi a las puertas de Ostagar. Aquél encuentro le puso de mal humor y cualquier gana que tuviera de hablar se le esfumó por completo.

Para cuando regresaron a Ostagar, la noche ya caía sobre ellos, por lo que Duncan les avisó de que el Rito de Iniciación daría inicio de inmediato. De ser por él, hubiera esperado a la mañana siguiente, sabiendo lo devastador que resultaba el ritual, o al menos unas horas, pero sabía que, en las circunstancias en las que estaban, a las puertas de una gran batalla contra engendros, aquello no podía hacerse esperar. Y como se temió, el Rito aquella vez resultó incluso aún más traumático que cuando él mismo había tenido que pasar por él. Daveth no fue capaz de asimilar la sangre de los engendros y murió en el acto. Al ver aquello, sir Jory se echó atrás en el último momento, teniendo que obligar a Duncan a matarle. Sólo Isilwen sobrevivió al Rito, y como era de esperar, tardó un buen rato en recuperarse de la impresión que le causó. No se atrevió a molestarla con dudas en aquél momento; en cambio marchó a la tienda común de los Guardas Grises durante un rato, a despejarse la cabeza él mismo.

Hasta que ambos tuvieron que reunirse de nuevo a causa de la inminente batalla. Y en cambio de participar en ella, les habían encomendado la (según él) irrelevante misión de ir a encender una almenara en la Torre de Ishal, ya que así era como lo había planificado el teryn Loghain con el rey. Y ninguno de los dos tenía la más remota idea de que la tarea encomendada, que para nada era lo que parecía ser, les cambiaría las vidas para siempre.

A todos, en realidad, y no sólo a ellos dos.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

-Y allá que vamos, los tres aventureros sin miedo por el camino...-la voz sarcástica de Morrigan de pronto rompió el silencio que se había hecho entre ellos, mientras caminaban en dirección a la aldea que ésta había sugerido. Hacía unos tres días nada más que habían salido de la espesura de Korcari tras una pequeña estancia en la cabaña de Flemeth, luego de haber estado recuperándose de las secuelas que les había dejado la incursión a la torre de Ishal, y la madre de la bruja les había dejado a ésta bajo su cuidado, algo que no parecía haberle alegrado mucho a nadie. Isilwen, al final, tuvo que ser quien diera su última palabra, y dado que un mago les podía ser de mucha ayuda y no podían, en su situación, escatimarla, viniera de donde viniera, había accedido a que les acompañase. No obstante, si hubiera llegado a saber lo pesado que iba a resultar el viaje con ella en la compañía y Alistair silencioso como una tumba, se lo hubiera pensado mejor. Cuando la elfa se volvió a mirarla, la bruja se encogió de hombros, casi desdeñosamente. Sus ojos amarillos, inusuales e imposibles para una humana (claro, descontando que ella no era una humana corriente), la observaron de vuelta.

-¿Qué, por qué me miras así? Ya era hora de que alguien dijese alguna palabra, o me iba a volver loca. Un poco más y ésto parece un rito funerario más que una compañía de viaje...

-Es que no sé si te has enterado-Alistair, a unos pocos pasos de ellos, no pudo más y estalló en acritud, rompiendo su silencio-, pero es que en verdad alguien ha muerto. Varias personas, además. Miles de ellas.

-Personas de las que me importa un comino su existencia, si tengo que ser sincera-replicó Morrigan sin miramiento alguno-. En éstos tiempos aciagos, la gente muere. A puñados. ¿Vamos a tener que estar guardando luto por cada uno de ellos que caiga?

-Quizás a ti te traiga sin cuidado, pero al menos respeta a los que sí nos importa-el ex-templario la miró con desagrado-. Algunos hemos perdido personas importantes en nuestras vidas, en esa batalla. Pero dudo que tú hayas pasado por una situación semejante nunca.

-Ésto es sólo el principio. No sólo ellos cayeron; más adelante, mucha más gente también caerá. Así es la vida, más aún en un país en guerra. Quizás también nosotros caigamos antes de que lleguemos a reclutar a toda la gente de esos dichosos tratados, quién sabe. Lo único que debería importarnos es que estamos vivos, ahora, en este momento. Y punto.

-Desde luego, consolando a viudos serías única... Tacto semejante no lo he visto yo ni siquiera en las arañas gigantes de los bosques. No se me ocurre el motivo de que a veces elijas convertirte en una...

-¿Y tú, elfa?-ahora la bruja se había dirigido a ella, cansada de tener que pasar por otra de sus interminables discusiones con el guarda gris masculino-. ¿Qué es lo que opinas de todo ésto?

-Gran detalle por tu parte preguntarme mi opinión, _ma serannas_...-suspiró Isilwen, irritada también de escucharles discutir-. Si soy sincera, prefiero mil veces el silencio que tener que escuchar cómo os tiráis los trastos a la cabeza de continuo. Al menos el silencio no me da dolores de cabeza. Bueno-reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de decir, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-, quiero decir, dolores de cabeza más fuertes. Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no os apareáis y acabamos de una vez con esto?

-¡¿QUÉ? Ah, no... ¡ni borracho me acuesto yo con... con ésa!-de repente lívido, Alistair tomó aún más distancia de la bruja, señalándola con un dedo tembloroso-. Seguro que tiene efectos alucinógenos hacerlo, o algo por el estilo...

-Me alegra saber que estamos de acuerdo en algo-Morrigan puso los ojos en blanco. Meneando la cabeza, la dalishana les dejó estar, liderando la marcha de nuevo.

-En momentos como éstos, no viene tan mal tener una compañía que no sea humana. ¿Verdad, chico?-sonrió de medio lado, mirando a su lado al mabari que se les había unido hacía poco, a mitad de trayecto. Éste ladró animadamente, arrimando su cabeza a la pierna de la elfa de modo cariñoso. Muy seguramente fuera aquél que había ayudado en Ostagar; no sabía cómo supo encontrarlos, pero allí estaba, increíble pero cierto. Pensó que les sería útil tener un perro de unas características como las que los mabari tenían a su lado, de modo que decidió que se quedaría con ellos, pese a las protestas de Morrigan. Por su parte, Alistair, no estaba muy segura de si genuinamente o para llevarle la contraria a la bruja, aprobó con entusiasmo la nueva adquisición en el grupo, pero no había tardado demasiado en regresar a su mutismo habitual después de que la novedad pasara.

Miró de reojo al ex-templario: desde el incidente de Ostagar que estaba apagado, retraído en sí mismo, nada que ver con lo que había podido ver de él antes. Ella no podía culparlo: habían sabido por Morrigan y por su madre que Loghain les había traicionado a todos, y que de entre todos los que habían caído en la batalla, Duncan era, quizás, el más significativo para él. Por supuesto, ella no había conocido tanto a Duncan como él debía de haberlo hecho, pero entendía muy bien lo que se sentía al perder a un amigo. Suspiró una vez más. ¿Quizás debía hablar con él al respecto?

Más tarde. Todavía les quedaba un largo trayecto por delante antes de llegar a Lothering, y no se librarían de pasar una noche al raso, por lo menos. A pesar de eso, se decidió a romper el hielo, más que nada para evitar otro silencio tenso de nuevo. Si en algo tenía Morrigan razón era en que aquello estaba empezando a hacerse insoportable.

-Estoy pensando sobre qué nombre ponerle-dijo en voz alta-. ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene alguna idea?

-A mí no me preguntes-fue la respuesta amargada de la bruja-. Es tu apestoso perro después de todo. Te lo dejo a tu criterio.

-¡No es apestoso!-le defendió Alistair.

-Eso lo dices porque hueles igual que él... o peor...

Isilwen gimió con desesperación. Oh, no, ahí iban de nuevo... Por suerte, ésta vez el ex-templario no le siguió el juego, y se dirigió directamente a ella.

-La verdad es que no se me viene nada a la mente. Soy malísimo poniendo nombres, te voy avisando ya... antes que nada, ¿te has asegurado ya de si es macho o hembra? Porque si le pones un nombre como, por ejemplo... "Rosita de Primavera", no creo que le vaya a hacer mucha gracia...

El perro emitió, por toda respuesta, un gemido curioso, mientras que la elfa hacía esfuerzos para contener la risa, sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Cómo voy a llamar a un perro de guerra "Rosita de Primavera"?-exclamó, divertida.

-No tengo ni idea. Las mujeres tenéis gustos un tanto raros, podrías haber decidido ponérselo...¿Ves lo que te decía? A eso me refiero, soy terrible.

Isilwen se volvió un instante hacia atrás para sonreírle. Al menos había conseguido distraerle de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando; esa era la idea.

-Bueno, estoy bastante segura de que es macho... mmmh, había pensado en llamarle Calanon. Sí, creo que el nombre le va bastante bien...-comentó, pensativa. El mabari ladró con alegría y movió la cola, manifestando su aprobación.

-Parece que a él le gusta, eso ya es un avance-Alistair consiguió sonreír levemente también, observando al perro. Sí, ese era _otro_ avance. Avanzó unas pocas zancadas más para alcanzar el paso de Isilwen, volviéndose a mirarla curioso-. ¿Qué significa? Me supongo que es élfico.

-No estoy muy segura del significado... aún queda por recuperar mucho del legado que perdimos, pero si no recuerdo mal, así se llamaba un perro lobo legendario que hizo su aparición en algunas de las historias que tenemos entre nuestro pueblo-contestó, más animada también. Sonrió con nostalgia-. Según contaba _hahren_ Paivel, el narrador de nuestro clan, resultaba formidable y aterrador al mismo tiempo; se decía que tenía colmillos plateados, y que cualquiera que le escuchara aullar y tuviera conciencia de que había cometido malas y traicioneras obras, se le helaba la sangre, pues sabía que pronto le llegaría el momento de pagar por lo que había hecho. Se decía también que era un servidor de Elgar'nan, el dios de la venganza, por su forma devastadora de cobrarse los crímenes de la gente.

-Vaya-dejó ir Alistair, con un silbido-. Más nos vale comportarnos bien entre nosotros, si es que queremos ver la luz del siguiente día. A partir de ahora miraré a ese perro con otros ojos...

-Bien, también puede ser que no resulte nada más que un cuento para meter miedo a los niños. Ya sabes, para que se comporten como es debido-rió la elfa-. Pero pensar eso le quitaría mucha emoción al asunto, ¿no crees? Ahora todos los maleantes del mundo escucharán el nombre de mi mabari, y se orinarán encima del miedo. Es un punto que podemos usar a nuestro favor...

-Podríamos usarlo para amenazar a Loghain-añadió él, quien por un momento había vuelto a su patrón de comportamiento habitual, el que ella conocía. De inmediato puso una voz mucho más grave de la que tenía, supuestamente ominosa, y frunció el ceño, jocoso-. Calaaaaanon sabe lo que has hecho, hijo de mala madre... prepárate porque va a ir por tiiiiiii...

-Oh, sí, podríamos hacer eso; colarnos en su habitación y susurrárselo en su oído mientras duerme. Resultará muy efectivo, ya verás... -ambos, de repente, se miraron el uno al otro, y como si se hubiera obrado un hechizo, estallaron en breves carcajadas al mismo tiempo. Calanon se unió a la euforia general, ladrando y dando vueltas alrededor suyo. La única que no compartía el estado de ánimo era Morrigan, por supuesto, que les miraba con las cejas arqueadas.

-Me temo que la sugerencia de antes estaba mal formulada... los que tendríais que aparearos deberíais ser vosotros dos-soltó, irónica-. Aunque claro, el mundo puede echarse a temblar con lo que pueda salir de eso...

-Ah, cierra el pico, condenada bruja... lo tienes que echar todo a perder...-Alistair la observó de reojo, con un tono desdeñoso en su voz. No obstante, su rostro había adquirido un tono rojizo que no parecía poder disimular. Y por la forma en la que le ardían a Isilwen las mejillas, mucho se temía que a ella debía pasarle lo mismo.

"Cuidado, Isilwen", le susurró una vocecita, en alguna parte de su cabeza. Lo cierto era que con Alistair, y en general, con el resto de humanos se había permitido bajar la guardia, pero aquello era algo que ningún dalishano debía hacer, en su entorno natural. A ellos les enseñaban a temer a los _shemlen_, a desconfiar de ellos y a no relacionarse en la medida de lo posible con ellos, pues eran traicioneros y malvados por naturaleza. No obstante, ella ya no estaba en su entorno natural; se había hecho a la idea de que iba a tener que interactuar con _shemlen_ de ahora en adelante, y hasta ahora no le había resultado muy difícil. Pero demasiada confianza podía ser peligrosa... No conocía realmente a los humanos con los que estaba viajando. ¿Cómo saber cómo irían a reaccionar más tarde? Y en especial Alistair, que era un varón. Los hombres eran hombres, ya fueran humanos, elfos, enanos o de cualquier otra raza... con ellos había que tener especial cuidado, eso le habían dicho siempre.

Un cuidado que, la mayoría de las veces, la elfa pasaba absolutamente por alto. Sobre todo cuando estaba en confianza con alguien; sólo bastaba recordar que sus amigos más cercanos en el clan habían sido siempre Tamlen y Fenarel, hombres los dos. Y nunca había habido consecuencias de tales relaciones... no que ella supiera.

-Mmmh... bien, tenemos que ir pensando en qué rincón vamos a pararnos para levantar un campamento provisional-cambió de tema a la desesperada, súbitamente nerviosa-. Hoy no llegaremos a Lothering, mucho menos a éste paso que llevamos, así que lo mejor será detenernos...

-Mientras no aposentemos el trasero en algún nido de engendros, a mí me vale cualquier sitio, apartado del camino claro está-Alistair se encogió de hombros-. Nos turnaremos para hacer las guardias, imagino... Me ofrezco para hacer la primera. Si a vosotras os parece bien, claro.

-Mírale qué caballero-Morrigan volvió a hacer gala de su ironía-. ¿Cargarás con nuestros fardos también, ya de paso?

-Con los tuyos cargarás tú solita. Podrías hacer magia para hacerlos levitar, así serías mínimamente útil...

-La magia no lo puede absolutamente todo, ¿lo sabías? No puede curar tu estupidez, por poner un ejemplo...además, en caso de que se me ocurriera hacerlo, sería un gasto extra e inútil de energía, que me costaría mucho recuperar, por cierto...

-¡Bah! Excusas. ¿Para qué queréis los magos el lirio si no es para reforzar eso?

-Las pociones no crecen en los árboles, te informo de ello ya... Y la reserva que tenemos es limitada. Hasta los templarios ineptos como tú saben bien que no hay que abusar de ciertas sustancias... ¿o no lo saben?

-Vámonos, Calanon...-no lo podía creer, sólo había bastado un momento para que aquellos dos se pusieran a discutir de nuevo. Isilwen dio zancadas más largas para alejarse del ex-templario y la bruja; de ese modo así se daba un respiro a sí misma también. El enorme perro la siguió con agrado-. Parece que el trabajo sucio de encontrar un buen sitio para asentarnos nos lo van a dejar a nosotros. No tienen vergüenza, estos _shemlen_...

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

-¡Mythal me proteja!-Isilwen gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, describiendo un arco desde dentro hacia afuera con sus armas, golpeando a varios hombres en el proceso y tratando de escurrirse entre ellos para llegar al comandante. Alistair y Calanon se adelantaron cada uno por un costado suyo, cargando contra los soldados que trataban de proteger a su jefe. Pronto se armó en la taberna de Lothering un pandemonium considerable; espadas, dagas y escudos volaron, hechizos congelaron gente y la desorientaron, gritos de gente asustada que nada tenía que ver con ello y tuvieron que hacerse a un lado. La elfa pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo, sorprendida, que la hermana de la Capilla se había puesto de su parte en la pelea, con un estilete que no sabía de donde se lo habría sacado, apuñalando a los soldados en los puntos descubiertos de la armadura cuando tenía la oportunidad y moviéndose con cierta habilidad por el sitio. ¿Todas las sacerdotisas luchaban de esa manera?

Después de muchas heridas entre ambas partes, y viendo que las bajas entre los soldados se sucedían a una velocidad alarmante, el comandante se vio obligado a detener el combate. Todos dejaron de pelear, y la mujer que había intervenido en su ayuda se dirigió directamente a Isilwen para que fuera ella quien pusiera fin a lo que se había comenzado. Ésta se había detenido, jadeante, manchada de sangre de pies a cabeza, y aún con las armas desenvainadas. Resultaba una imagen muy intimidante para quien la contemplara.

-Vas a darle un mensaje a tu señor Loghain-le ordenó al comandante, que le observaba con un respeto renovado y los ojos desorbitados.

-C-Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

La elfa sonrió, los ojos azules brillándole. Mejor oportunidad que aquella no podía presentársele.

-"Los Guardas Grises sabemos lo que has hecho, y no lo olvidamos"-recitó, con solemnidad-. "Como un lobo vengador, esperaremos la oportunidad para caer sobre ti, y hacerte pagar por tus crímenes." Asegúrate de decírselo con esas mismas palabras.


End file.
